Necklace
by VampHime
Summary: Sakura HAS NO FRIENDS, Hinata is taken-AGAINST HER WILL- thank you very much, Tenten is burning and Ino is the psycho that keeps them all together.
1. I hate you

"PIG, COME BACK HERE!"

"NEVAAAA!"

Sakura dodged around the newest batch of Academy kids, cursing her supposed best friend to hell.

Ino cackled, "You'll never catch me alive, forehead girl!"

"Fine," Sakura was gaining on her, "That's fine with me. If I have to kill you I will!"

"It's just a goddamn necklace."

"Then give it back!"

Ino jumped into a tree and sped away, "Not a chance, Tenten's going to _love_ this."

Sakura paled, then picked up speed.

"You wouldn't!"

Ino smirked, "Oh, I think I would."

"TENTEN! OH MY KAMI TENTEN YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

"WHAT?" Tenten shrieked, colliding with Ino, "What are you yelling about, you crazy?"

"MUAHAHAHA," Ino threw back her head diabolically, passing the brunette a diamond and ruby necklace and glancing around suspiciously.

"What's this about, Piggy?" Tenten held the diamond up to the light, the rubies and diamonds glittering in the sunlight. Ino smirked.

"I found it in Sakura's jewelry box," Ino was talking quickly now, "Apparently it's a gift from Sasucakes."

Tenten's eyes widened, "Oh _really_?"

"NO NOT REALLY, IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING YOU GUYS!" Sakura skidded in front of them, reaching frantically for the necklace.

"I don't think so Pinky." Tenten was having fun.

"Damn my height," Sakura turned to Ino, "YOUMEANIEHOWCOULDYOU?"

"How could I what sweetums?" Ino batted her eyelashes innocently, "Really Sakura, this is serious, Uchiha must really like you."

Sakura blushed a shade darker than her hair, "N-No."

"Uh-oh," Ino giggled behind her hand evilly, "We better warn Hina-chan, Sakura may steal her stuttering spotlight."

"WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME?"

"No worries Sakura-chan, it's only Tenten and I that hate you."

"Then again, Ino, in Sakura's world we pretty much are everybody."

"SHUT UP AND GIMME MY NECKLACE ASDHFKJSLL!"


	2. My poor, beautiful house

"What are you guys-ACK DON'T DO THAT, THAT'S EXPENSIVE LEATHER ASDFGHJKL- TENTEN."

"Don't spazz, Piggy."

"Yeah, piglet, it's just- _ohh_ is this _Italian_?"

"Yes, now get your paws off it Sakura."

"No need to growl." Sakura pouted, flopping down on the aforementioned leather couch, "Mmm, it feels heavenly."

"Then get your own- TENTEN, FEET OFF MY COFFEE TABLE BETCH," Ino rubbed her eyes, "Why do I keep inviting you _monsters_ over to my beautiful house?"

Tenten rubbed her hazel eyes lazily, "Because you love us, duh."

"No shit Sherlock."

Sakura yawned, "And now your beautiful house is boring me."

"Squeal some more, Piggy, that'd be fun."

"Zip it, losers," Ino threw pillows at her 'friends'. Whatever. Hey, they _were_ called throw pillows after all, might as well put them to use.

"Hey, bright idea of the century, LET'S RAID THE FRIDGE!" Tenten jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"HECK YEAH," Sakura jumped over the table after her.

"Complete monsters." Ino said, "Not human, not possible." She trailed after them, "Not letting them back in, not ever. Nope."


	3. My BABY!

Because Tenten is spastic in every sense of the word.

* * *

"My _baby_! What have you _done_?"

"Um…Tenten?" Sakura was only a _littleteensybit_ afraid.

"You alright over there, special girl?" Ino and Sakura backed away slowly.

"I'll kill him," Tenten growled, "Burn his corpse and scatter the ashes."

"Kill who?"

"Suppress the homicidal urges Tennie! Suppress them!"

"Neji Hyuuga must die."

"WAIT, no Tenten, don't do it!"

"It's a _motorcycle_ Tenten, plus what happened was half your fault anyway."

Tenten whirled around to face her [friends? What friends?] … her bitches. That's what they were, she was so cool she had two.

"Don't you dare."

"Dare what? It's the Pig's fault-aaaah not the face!"

"MY fault?" Ino's nails were digging into Sakura's shoulders as they both retreated carefully away from their _special friend_ -coughslashmaniaccough-

"Don't you DARE blame any of this on me."

"We wont, promise. Don't kill us!"

"I'm too beautiful to die!"

"Good," Tenten turned back to her mangled bike, "Then help me hunt down that sorry excuse for a human being."

* * *

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Would you two shut up?"

"HYUUGA, NEJI."

"Oh."

"You're on your own, Hyuuga."

"Oh shit."

* * *

"You stupid little waste of testosterone. How could you?"

Neji blinked at the glaring brunette in front of him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, _how could you run over my bike_?"

"I- _what_?"

"What have you suddenly gone _deaf_ too?"

"I don't remember running over your bike."

"Well you _did_."

"I'm… sorry?"

"Sorry's not gonna cut it, pretty boy."

"Um, okay." Neji was getting claustrophobic, she was too close, too close to him and- she smelled like-, "Did you know you smell like oranges?"

"…HYUUGA GET BACK ON TOPIC OR I'LL DO YOUR FACE IN, I SWEAR."

* * *

"Aren't they so cute together?"

"They are, aren't they?" Sakura and Ino lounged on the grass watching the two squabble.

"I mean," Ino squinted at them, dipping her hand into their bag of popcorn, "Look how adorably red his face is getting!"

"I know right?" Sakura pulled Ino's hand out of the bag, "Now hands of my popcorn you greedy pig."

"Selfish hoe."

"At least my boyfriend likes me."

"At least _I_ can actually keep a boyfriend."

"…"

"…"

"AADHKAVMKV DIE BITCH DIE."

"I take it back!"

"DIEEE."

* * *

**I really have no idea where this story is going anymore.**

**Nor do I know why it's called necklace**

**Sakura again next chappie :)**

**Review, yeah? -  
**


	4. Ooh, someone has a Date!

"," Sakura's face was reddening.

"I'm sorry, forehead girl," Ino leaned forward, smirking, "But I didn't quite catch that."

"Um," Sakura's eyes darted from Ino to Tenten, "I-"

"On with it Pinky," Tenten suppressed a cackle, oh this was _sweet_.

"I-I have a date with- with um…"

"Yeees?" Ino smiled.

"No need to stutter, Sakura, we don't bite."

"Yeah, who are you? Hinata?"

Sakura seemed to fire up, "Shut up, hoes. I got a date with Sasuke."

Then immediately regretted it. Their reactions were immediate.

"Pay up Buns! _Show me the money_."

Tenten grumbled, "You couldn't have wait until next week to have your date?"

The medic-nin blinked at her friends in confusion, "Wha-?"

"Pay up!" Ino was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Shut up, pig."

"You two- _bet on me_?"

"Uh-huh," Ino smirked, "I am going to be rich by the time you two are married."

"Wait. _What_?"


	5. Let's GO Ladies

**Okay, this is up because I had no internet and I was infernally bored.**

**Lucky hoes.  
**

* * *

"Bow down to me for I am _fabulous_."

"What now, blondie?" Tenten yawned, so _hot_.

"What's that in your hand, pig?" Sakura was fanning herself desperately. It was So. Damn. Hot.

_Why Kami-sama_?

"I have got us tickets to a Hot Spring weekend, oh yes."

"You better not be kidding pig."

"In this heat? _Why are we going to a hot spring in this heat_?"

"We go in the evening, dumbass."

"Oh, right," Sakura nodded, "How'd you get the tickets? Sell yourself?"

Tenten snickered, "Yeah, did you hoe it up for the manager?"

"SHUT UP BITCHES YOU'RE JUST LUCKY I INCLUDED YOU, ASDFHGKL!"

"_Somebody_ didn't answer the question."

"For your information," Ino sniffed indignantly, "I am _not_ a slut-"

"-Cough- yeah right, -cough-"

"-And so I simply asked _nicely_."

"Right." Tenten said.

"Works for me," Sakura stood from her shady resting spot under the cherry blossom tree and grabbed her ticket, "I could use a break."

Ino smirked smugly, "That's what I thought."

* * *

"So, hot spring weekend, sweet." Naruto stretched his arms above his head.

"Whatever." Sasuke sighed.

"Why do I have to come again?"

"Because, girly boy-"

"Repeat that again, Uzumaki, and see what happens-"

"- I got four tickets and decided you should come along."

"Do I get a say in this?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Nope." Naruto grinned brightly, "Speaking of which, where's Hinata, Neji?"

"As far away from you as physically possible, I hope." Neji glared at the blonde and turned to Sasuke.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga," Sasuke nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"So, Anyone up for some ramen?"

"Why am I even friends with you?"

"Dobe."

"Why not?"

* * *

"So, Hinata, because we have an extra ticket we have decided that you _have_ to come to the hot springs with us." Sakura nodded, yup, that made sense.

"Um, do I have to?"

"Yup," Sakura linked their arms together and proceeded to drag the Hyuuga heiress away, "I wasn't asking."

* * *

"Alright then," Ino stood in front of the girls, hands on her hips, "Since we are all here, let's lay down some ground rules."

"There are rules?" Tenten looked up through her brown bangs to glare at Ino.

"Don't worry," She waved her hands dismissively, "These are good rules."

"There is no such thing," Sakura muttered.

"Rule number one," Ino went on as if Sakura hadn't spoken, "No being boring. We are going to _have some fun_."

"Of course," Tenten rolled her eyes.

Hinata was watching Ino warily. She really _was_ crazy.

"Rule number two- We will get drunk every night."

"Um, Ino-san, I'm not allowed to-"

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, Big Daddy Hyuuga will never have to know," Ino winked.

"My turn," said Sakura, "Rule number 3- _No boys in our rooms_."

"Awh," Ino pouted.

"That's the rule." Sakura crossed her arms. No boys in her personal space. _There would be no survivors._

"Rule number 4," Tenten said, "No leaving before the weekend is over."

Everyone turned to look at Hinata who was busily paying attention to that _really_ pretty butterfly in the distance.

"Understood?"

Such a gorgeous butterfly-

"THAT MEANS YOU, HYUUGA."

Hinata jumped, "Oh alright." She sighed.

Sakura patted her shoulder lightly, "I feel your pain."

Hinata sniffled.

"Rule number 5," She said sullenly, "No more rules."

"You said it," Sakura stood up and brushed dirt off her shorts, "Me and stutter bug over here are going to get going now. Later crazies!"

Hinata and Sakura left.

"I'm going to go pack!" Ino blew Tenten a kiss and disappeared.

"This," Tenten decided, "Is not going to end well."

* * *

**[A/N] **

**You got that right Tenten.  
I still have no idea what I'm doing...  
But you people are being mean and _not reviewing_.  
Which is not cool.**

**Most people say 'Review and I'll love you forever.'  
I will but that's not the point.  
Review and you'll get the next chapter.  
**


End file.
